Blue Mirrors
by moonlitekaty
Summary: Kisara hasn't had a pleasant childhood since a tragic incident involving her mother. When hope seems lost and she tries to survive, she meets a boy who in her near future will change her world and may even change his.
1. Memories

**Blue Mirrors**

Memories

_Screaming, then fire; it was very dark, nighttime. People that I was vaguely familiar with are running for their lives. Massive tanks roll over the once green hill that I remember playing on. As the tanks got closer, I remember screaming, it almost felt like I was screaming forever. Then someone takes me by the hand and pulls me away from the blazes. She found me, I'm safe, but something is wrong; what is this feeling? We get far enough away until we regroup with fleeing survivors. _

_She kneels down to me and caresses my crying face, she tells me it will be alright and not to be afraid. She kisses my forehead then hands me over to the man next to me. He was our neighbor; I can't remember his name, but I felt that he was a friend. He promises her he will keep me safe as best as he can; the plan was to sneak through the cliffs and meet with the cargo ships at the docks that were to set sail for Japan, which was far enough from here. Unexpectedly, she turns around and runs towards the tanks, I scream for her to come back. The man keeps me from running after her._

_As I take my last look at her, I realize that she is sacrificing herself so that me and the others can escape. No, she can't! Come back! As hands pull me towards the ships, a familiar sound thunders from where the tanks are. It was the infamous roar of her White Dragon; I see her dragon form soar over the barrage of firing tanks. Then with a stunning flash, she unleashes a disturbing force of electrified blue fire that assumingly destroys quite a few tanks. As we board the ship the ship immediately starts to depart; I run to the closest outer railing to see what was going on. _

_My worst fear, more tanks appear over the hill and fire all at once. It is too much for her; she tried her best, but it was not enough. Everyone gasps as we all see her dragon form fall from the sky followed by more gunfire. I collapse to my knees, realizing what just happened. My mind is numb, all I can do now is cry as hard as I can. I take one last look at the hill before it disappears from sight…Beautiful flowers used to grow there, and I would gather a small bouquet that I picked for her. For Mom. _

* * *

Kisara springs out of her nightmare, she feels that she was sweating, but soon realizes that they are tears. She slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed and concentrates on the palm of her hand where she wiped her tears away with.

"That dream again, its been a while since I had that dream."

Kisara heads into the bathroom to wash up, today she begins a new training session.

She dresses into a denim style outfit with leather straps that have been tailored onto her coat and pants for future utility purposes. To give her outfit a little more interest, she wore a ivory colored tank top with a light blue trim under her coat. Kisara motioned towards the mirror to examine and brush her snow white hair. She never worried about her hair getting in the way because she found it easier to maneuver with it loose. Kisara was also very careful to keep her hair to the length of her back instead of it getting crazy long.

Then she paused for a moment to notice her electric blue eyes, "It's really depressing knowing that I am the only one felt with these odd features. No less the last one who carries the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

She knew though that there was still a chance with her to bring back her unique genetic heritage. It was obvious enough to know that, and even weirder when the local women of the village would confront her about it which always spirals into one big girl talk that Kisara prefers to avoid. She would rather come back to the subject when she's older, but for now Kisara just wants to enjoy being 18 for the time being.

Kisara took one last look in the mirror; she remembers the first time she fully understood who and what she was when she was taken away from that awful orphanage. Back when she was still with her mother, she had suspicions that she was different from the other villagers. Fortunately, the villagers knew about her and her mothers ability. The villagers trusted and kept their ability a secret. Then Kisara thought back to what happened after that cargo ship docked in Japan….

* * *

_I remember waking up to the noises of forklifts, cranes, and the voices of aggravated dock loaders. The others with me must have hurried off the boat in a panic to avoid getting caught. I scrambled to get up and avoid detection, but it was too late._

_A man grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into public view, "We have a stow-away!" _

_People looked up to confirm me being the stow-away. I tried to kick and scream, "Let Me Go!" _

_My small body was too frail to break away. _

_An official walked up to me and kneeled to my level, "Where did you come from? Where is you're family." _

_A lump balled in my throat as I struggled to say the truth, "Gone." _

"_Oh, come now. You have to have some one, any kind of relative. Like your father?" _

_I shook my head. _

"_Ok, what about your mother, is she around?" _

"_She's DEAD Can I Go Now!" _

_The official and workers paused in disbelief as you started to form tears. _

_Deciding that he was done mentioning any plausible relatives, the official turned toward a worker, "Get me Social Services, tell them we found a child stow-away. Possible orphan." _

_As the worker scurried to make the phone call. I was escorted to a messy excuse for an office. When the social worker arrived, I was taken to a building where they tried to find any information about me. They were dumfounded when they basically discovered that I didn't even exist; the only thing they knew of me was my name, Kisara and my birthday, December 15. The only thing they were able to do for me was send me to the closest Orphanage, and hope for the best. In that orphanage, I knew what was to be expected. My mother told me about how some people will fear what they don't understand and they can become cruel. She was right. _

_After I arrived, I soon experienced bullies. They pulled my hair, threw dirt into my eyes, and called me a ghost. I discovered it was safe to stay away from the other kids and out of sight. I felt so alone, there was no one. Then, on that day, when I thought that no one was around, someone was sitting in the same swing I have always been using. I wanted to just turn around and find someplace else, but then I saw the look on his face. It was a sad expression, was he lonely like I was? As I walked up to him, his eyes shot up in surprise. It was such a long time ago, I can't quite make out the boys features anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." _

"_It's okay; I honestly didn't expect anyone to be out here." _

"_That's because your sitting in my usual swing." _

_I plopped down beside him on the next swing and smiled at him, "Is it okay if I sit here with you?" _

_The boy looked at her with a surprised glance, unable what to make of the situation, "Sure…"_

_I glanced up at the lone star that started to glisten in the sun set sky. _

"_My name is Kisara, what is yours?" _

"_My name is Mohgeioa…" _

_I couldn't remember his name, I wish I could. _

"_Me an my brother arrived here just today." _

"_Your brother?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Where is he?" _

"_I don't know, probably exploring the orphanage." _

"_Why isn't he with you?" _

"_Well, he's probably looking for me now because I was following behind him, but I decided I didn't want to know anything about this stupid orphanage." _

_I studied his expression, tears pooled in his eyes. _

"_You miss them don't you?" _

_The boy was stunned at my accurate observation. He couldn't help but nod in agreement and rub away the tear in his eye. _

"_It's okay, I miss my mom. I wish she were here." _

_I felt myself ready to cry again, but I sprung up from my swing, "I'm sorry. I'll see you later." _

_He partially looked back at her, "Okay." _

_Then I left in a hurry around the corner before the tears started streaming down my face. _

_The following day, without thinking, I approached the playground hoping to spot that small boy again and hopefully his brother with him. I failed to notice the bullies behind me; one bully snuck up behind me and pushed me into the dirt. _

"_HAHA! Maybe you should roll around in there so that you don't look like a ghost. Then we can call you mud pie. Mud Pie! Mud Pie!" _

_That's it, I've had it! I'm… _

"_Leave her alone!" _

_I looked up behind me and saw a boy with brown hair stand in my defense between me and the bullies. He's sticking up for me? Why? _

"_She hasn't done anything to you! So why don't you bug off!" _

"_What are you, blind? Look at her! She's a freak! What normal kid has white hair?" _

_The boy at my defense became infuriated, "You don't have to judge people because their different! You guys are just senseless jerks, nothing more!" _

"_What was that punk! You want to say that closer?" _

"_Just stay away from her you ugly jerk!" _

"_That's it, now you've ticked me off!" _

_As the bully charged the boy, the boy made a swift kick to his stomach and the bully collapsed on the ground. As the other two bullies aided the fallen bully, the boy turned back to me and helped me to my feet, "We need to go." _

_Then with a tug of my hand, the boy pulled me around the corner and down the other side of the building were we found a door that was unlocked. _

_Locking the door behind us, we can hear the bullies rampaging past the door, "They have to be here somewhere!"_

_Afraid that they might discover us, I clenched the boy's sleeve. He looked at me, I will always remember those amazing blue eyes. Just by staring into them it felt like he stripped off one of my defenses, "It will be alright, don't be afraid." _

_I was dumbfounded, he said exactly what she…what my mother said. No way…..I started to cry, he turned to me, "I'm sorry! I made you cry! What did I say…" _

_I break his apology by hugging him tight for dear life, crying into his shirt. "Th-thank you…"_

_Not knowing what to make of this, he hugged me back, "You're welcome." _

_After the coast was clear, we decide to head back. Before we walked back into the building, he motioned to say something, "Hey, don't worry about those bullies, I've had to deal with them once before. I'll protect you from now on okay?" _

_I like this feeling, being protected instead of judged. I smiled at his kind offer. "By the way, I don't get why they were picking on your hair anyways. I think it looks pretty." _

_I was awe struck and blushing at the same time,…I'm pretty? The boy blushed back, just realizing he had said something embarrassing. _

"_I…need to go, see you later." _

_He hurried into the building. Then I realized, "Wait what's your name?…" _

_He didn't hear me, I wonder what his name was. _

_Next few days, I never saw him. Was he avoiding me? The good thing was that I never did see the bullies again, but I still lingered away from the other kids. Soon after, there was huge rumor that a rich billionaire donated a lot of money to the orphanage. After a while when the billionaire visited, I was at the swing set when I jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. _

"_Damn you brat! You better be worth my time!" _

_I looked past the angry man and spotted that boy. I felt excited, and almost jumped out of the swing to talk to him. One of the orphanage supervisors stepped up close to him, "It is time for the two of you pack your things now. Please don't keep everyone waiting." _

_No…What? He's leaving? But…He doesn't even notice me. He seems…different. What happened? And that boy I met on the swing set is with him, so this whole time, it must have been his brother who helped me? Before I knew it, they had already loaded into the limo and left. He didn't…even say goodbye. I was alone…again. When will it end? Why do people leave me? _

_Shortly after those two boys left, they came. They approached me at the swing, there were three adults and the adult woman kneeled down to me. _

"_Hello, my name is Sera. We are long time friends of your mother's. We heard what had happened, we are sorry that we were too late. Your mother was an amazing woman. We have been looking for you for a long time now. Do you know who we are?" _

_I shook my head. _

"_We are called Spirit Shifters. We are like you and your mother, would you like to be apart of our family?" _

_I was still unsure what to say. _

"_I know it's hard for you, but remember the White Dragon your mother transforms into? You are capable of doing exactly that, would you like to know how?" _

_I can be like mom? Have the ability to transform into something as powerful as the White Dragon? I jumped from the swing, "Yes!" _

_The three adults chuckled at my enthusiasm. _

"_Well then my dear, come along with us." _

"_But, what about the orphanage?"_

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. You see, to be a Spirit Shifter we need to disappear, not to be known. We also don't need any record of identity because the modern world cannot handle who we are, do you understand?" _

"_Yes." _

_I didn't care, just get me out of here. _

"_Very well, lets go."_

_From then, I have always been a Spirit Shifter, like my mother before me. When I first arrived where they took me, I was not the only one. There were hundreds more like me, they all had the same potential to transform into a dragon. Not the White Dragon though, I was told that I was the last one in existence to transform into the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Every other Spirit Shifter I've met, they would transform into either a Black Dragon, Torrential dragon, or an Tyrant Dragon. There may still be other dragons I haven't seen yet._

* * *

Kisara equipped a pair of gloves and clenched her fists to make them fit better, "Loathing in self pity isn't going to do any good. Moving forward is the best thing to do."

Kisara stepped out of her dorm room, many other dorm rooms stretched across a huge oval shaped room where there was a small arena type area where students like Kisara were allowed to practice basic fighting skills. Fighting skills were essential to have when visiting the modern world because the transformation ability should always be used as a last resort. Today, Kisara's goal is to pass all of her training sessions today so that she would have the proof to visit the modern world on her own. She was only able to visit maybe 5 or 7 times away from the safety of the base. This is because human technology has improved tremendously and the engineers at the hidden base have to think of new ways how they can jam radar signals and satellite images so that the Spirit Shifter base doesn't get jeopardized.

As Kisara heads to one of the exits to the outer training field, an excited red haired young girl jumps into her way, "Good Morning! How are you Kisara!"

"Hey May, I'm fine, I'm just on my way to training."

May's grin grew wider and she giggled at Kisara's answer.

"Your going there again? At this rate they might as well give you some metals and a spot in the Elder Circle. For the past several months all that you have been doing is training and studying. Have you had time to yourself lately?"

"No, but it's ok. Soon I won't have to worry about so much work all the time."

"Yeah, I hope that will be true, just promise me that when you finally do get some free time that you start spending some free time with other people. You can be fun to hang with, no matter how much of nerd you can be."

Kisara gave May a wide smile and a laugh, "Yes, I will; thank-you."

The hyperactive girl happily started running down the walkway, "Bye, see you later Kisara!"

"Bye."

* * *

**In the next chapter, there is going to be a lot of information that I need to get out of the way. Please bare with the nerdy stuff, I promise Seto and others will be showing up shortly.**


	2. Lessons

Lessons

When Kisara stepped outside, the sun shone clear and bright. Most of the base was built into a large mountain, fog from the mountain tops rolled slowly past the edges of the base. The sight from where she was standing showed that the base was built in a layered, stairway fashion. As she made her way down to the training fields at the last level of the base, she noticed that the flying obstacles were already put into place on the field. It was a real sight to see when others would use it to practice transformation and flying. Off the edge of the field, there was a vast drop that was essentially used for highly skilled Spirit Shifters to jump off and use the fall as time for a transformation. The adrenalin rush caused from the fall improves the rate of transformation. Kisara has already done it several times, even on times when she had no observer.

Upon approaching one of the smaller fields, an older woman scurried up to her, "Oh, Kisara my dear, will you be so kind to help me with today's lesson? My younger students need to understand more about transforming. You are one of the few people right now who can explain transformation much better then I can."

"Of course Sera, I have no problem, just as long as I can get to the outer fields on time for training."

"Another training session?"

"Yeah."

"Ok dear, no problem."

Kisara follows Sera and steps to the front of the class, Sera attempts to get the attention of the class of the young Spirit Shifters, "Ok class, this is Miss Raikou Kisara. Today she will tell you a little bit about transformation and even present what a transformation looks like."

The class awed in astonishment; one small boy jumped up from his chair, "Hey, I remember you! I saw you training in the fields a few days ago, your really amazing! Can you show us the stuff you can do now?"

The class became excited and begged for a show, "No I'm sorry, I can only show you the basics for now."

The whole class synchronized a disappointed sigh, but they were still excited nonetheless.

Kisara moved into the large vacant area next to the class.

"To start, with every transformation, you always need a stimulate. Without a stimulate, a transformation will be very hard to act on. Unless you feel brave enough to undergo a serious adrenaline rush, which I do not recommend, that always means life or death and most of the time it is usually death. More professional Spirit Shifters have learned how to apply adrenalin as a stimulant supplement when there is no stimulant available."

A little girl raised her hand, "So using a stimulate to transform is easier and also safer?"

"Yes."

Another kid raises his hand, "What do you mean by stimulate?"

The kid next to him interrupts, "You dummy, we already went over this yesterday!"

Sera becomes furious with the kid, "We do not call our classmates dumb, Arin! Please respect everyone's questions!"

Kisara regains attention of the class, "It's okay to have questions like that, this is a lot to take in. When I first came here, it took me a long time to finally understand all the details about transformation. Anyways, what I mean by a stimulate is the element needed to help start the transformation. For example, my dragon is the Blue Eyes White Dragon meaning I am a light style dragon, therefore the element I must use is lightning. Or electricity, but pure lightning works better. Also, because lightning is my stimulate, I can attract lightning and electricity. Which sometimes can become a disadvantage because the way you derive your element does depend on your mood, and sometimes without thinking you might make your element do unnatural things that might make people suspicious of you while your among the modern world."

A student raises their hand, "What if you come into contact with your element…or stimulate, can you keep yourself from transforming?"

"Yes you can, and that's where all the training comes in because you have to learn how to control yourself when you come into contact with your stimulant. Without the training, you will transform beyond your will. It will be like a werewolf, where the transformation becomes unavoidable and you have no choice. A transformation can last for a while, but by the end you will be completely exhausted and have no energy left. No energy results in you loosing consciousness, therefore leaving you vulnerable to danger."

Another kid raises their hand, "My dad told me one time about there being two types of transformations, something about stages."

"Yes, there are two stages. There is the First Stage, where the beginnings of the transformation occur. Physical signs of the First Stage is the extending of your incisors and canines. Another change is the rapid growth of your fingernails. They should grow into a fine point which they soon imitate as claws. You should feel everything tense, but a good tense, not a painful tense. Then the Second Stage; this is the stage where training teaches you how you can preserve energy used to transform so that you have energy left over after you transform back to normal. "

A kid raised their hand in confusion, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Have you guys had your Biology class yet?"

Most of the class nodded and said yes, "Well, as many of you already know, transforming takes place on a cellular level. When the stimulated cells start to transform, it causes a domino effect with all of the other cells until all the cells are taking part to transform into the dragon that you are born with. This chain reaction of billions of cells takes A LOT of energy. With training, you can control the amount of energy that is just right for a transformation rather than going all out and wasting unnecessary energy. Take one of the master Spirit Shifters for example, they can transform around three times a day because they've mastered energy efficiency. Energy from your stimulate helps too."

A kid in the back spoke out in confusion, "What about any clothes that you are wearing when you transform, wont they tear apart?"

Most of the class chuckled at the thought of being naked and passing out after transforming. Sera scolded the class and they strained to silence their giggling. Kisara couldn't help but put in a few laughs as well.

"Well, yes, but only loose clothing. Very tight clothing just blends in with the transformation because of direct skin contact. So remember to discard any loose clothing before transforming. I find that sport clothing works pretty well. Okay, now we got all of that out of the way, it's time to see the real deal."

Kisara turned her attention to the instructor, "Do you have a stimulation kit somewhere."

"Yes, of course I do…"

Sera went into a shed type building and brought out a metal device and a huge battery looking contraption, "Here you go."

Kisara took the device and the battery from her and rigged the battery to the device, "This is called a stimulation kit, you guys should learn about the different energy containers later, but for now I'm using this lightning container which basically looks like a giant battery. These devices are used while training, they are what you start with when you start training to control your transformations. These pads on this machine is how the energy is emitted into your body. When the device activates, these pads are going to instantly fall off because then I will have received a shock."

"How much electricity are you going to use?"

A concerned kid in the front row asks.

"Between 10,000 to 12,000 volts."

"Isn't that going to kill you?"

"For a normal human, it definitely could, but my body can take it. I can actually take in a lot more volts than this."

The class awed in amazement. Kisara takes off layers of clothing until she is wearing a tank top and shorts that seemed to have spandex properties. They were enough to guarantee that kisara will be wearing something when she transforms back to her human form, they were also appropriate enough for the class. Kisara picked up the stimulation kit and moved far away from the class, then placed the device on the ground. She took the pads from the device and placed them on her arms and shoulders, then she flipped the switch, the lightning container flashed brightly. As the shock traveled through Kisara's body, she felt her heart start beating insanely fast.

Then there was a surge of power that coursed through every part of her, it was exhilarating. All of her muscles tensed and she felt her fingernails harden and stretch, then she felt pressure in the gums of her teeth indicating the growth of her canines and incisors. Her body sparks an elliptical range of electricity, then starting with her arms, the surface of her skin starts to shine a bright white. Glowing white, vein like wisps soon consume her entire body until she is a glowing beacon. The white mass of light expands until it is big enough to illuminate more than half of the field. Then the bright light recedes and the white veins reverse until a vastly sized Blue Eyes White Dragon is fully revealed. Kisara's dragon form expresses an infinite roar and the class screams and laughs in excitement. Many of the students jolted in their seats, others became much too excited, "COOL!"

"I wanna try!"

"No, me next!"

Kisara's dragon form once again became surrounded by the white light, shrank back down, and the wisps of white light reversed themselves until the human sized Kisara appeared once again.

"Unfortunately, no one here can use a lightning container other than me. So, I'm sorry, no one can have their turn with the stimulation kit. Don't worry, in the future all of you will have a chance to transform just as I did. Ok, that's all that I have for you." "Thank Miss Raikou Kisara for taking time out of her day for today's lesson."

After the class thanks Kisara, the instructor approaches her with something in her hand, "Here, take these. Thank you very much for today, it has been a big help."

Kisara takes the gift, "Lightning pills? Where did you even find these?"

"I have my ways, let's just say that I went spelunking into certain places that keep a lot of rare items. I just had to get these for you, after you did a favor for me of course. Which you have; it would be a shame for them to just go to waste."

"Thank you, these are awesome. I still can't believe you found these, and in good condition no less."

"Don't worry about it. You'd better get to your training before you're too late." "Oh yeah! Ok bye!"

Kisara runs down three sets of stairs then books across the main training field. She joins with a small group of people who derive their attention from their teacher to Kisara, "Hello, Kisara!"

May, the girl Kisara ran into earlier, "Hi May. Am I late?"

A much older man wearing a Buddhist-monk-looking robe, takes notice in Kisara's rushed breathing, "It is fine Kisara, there are 10 minutes before we start, but considering you are the last one to arrive, we can start early. I hope all of you are ready, because if you do well today you get to graduate as professional Spirit Shifters."

Everyone in the group smiled in excitement.

"Now, today's test…is to locate a stimulate, complete a transformation as fast as possible, then avoid detection from the local population while finding a marker. This marker will have your element symbol on it. Do not take another element that is not your element. Once you have returned with your marker, without mistakes, you will officially pass. Think of this as a relay race."

"Master Zou, isn't this dangerous? What if we do make mistakes, wouldn't we put everyone in danger?," someone asks a bit concerned.

"Of course it is. This test will ultimately show that you are all professional Spirit Shifter and pro Shift….."

Zou pauses and immediately looks to his right, off into the cloudy mist.

"Master Zou, is something wrong?"

Kisara concentrates towards the fog as well, "Do you hear that?"

In the distance, there is a faint sound of a wing beat that starts to increase; the rhythm of it sounded off…

"Something is wrong…"

Master Zou steps towards the cliff.

Then, in an instant, a Luster Dragon flies from the fog. Fog swirls and bends as the dragons wings push it around. With a loud thud, the dragon slides across the ground leaving a trail of rocks and dirt. Many people run to the dragons aide, seeing that the Luster Dragon has many lacerations and blood all over it's jade colored body.

"Someone get some water, rags, and the medical team!"

As people scurry around to help, wind swirls around the dragon, shines a marvelous jade color, and transforms back to human form just as Kisara does. The man revealed from the transformation coughs hysterically and rolls around in pain. Master Zou goes over to the man and elevates him so he can talk.

"Relax, please try to tell me what has happened."

The man slightly opens his eyes, "…Zenzo…"

Zou's eyes widen, "Where you followed?"

"No, I made damn sure of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw…I was eavesdropping, I heard something about attacking the mountains. It sounded like Zenzo has been trying to find us for years based on old bizarre stories from the locals. As the stories become more detailed in an area, the closer he gets to estimating where we are… his men, attacked me with artillery as I tried to escape. Thankfully at least, they are not as advanced as they were when Hikari was killed."

Kisara's glance towards the man becomes intense, "What does this…Zenzo…have to do with my mother?"

Zou looks to Kisara, "I will explain later, Kiasara. First let's let him finish." Kisara wanted to rebel, but contains her outburst.

"Master Zou, we must relocate. Even if Zenzo does not know exactly where we are, we mustn't give him the opportunity to find out."

"Yes, I understand."

Zou set the man back down so that the medical team can take him to the infirmary. Zou turned to the large crowd and announced as loud as he can, "We need to prepare for a large scale evacuation! We know the drill, so lets let it happen!"

People obeyed their demands, Zou walked up to Kisara, "I was hoping to wait to tell you, but now is an exception."

Kisara couldn't help it any longer, "Who is Zenzo?"

Zou closed his eyes, "Your mother Hikari, was an amazing woman. Possibly the most skilled we've ever had. Her death…was devastating. After her death, we got intel that there was someone leaking information to a man named Gozoboro Kaiba. Gozoboro is a man who used to mass produce weapons and vehicles for war. Zenzo, was once one of us. Not a Spirit Shifter though, he lived among us because we found him stranded as a young man all alone. He naturally developed an interest with science and technology. Unfortunately, he found himself visiting the modern world more often and became influenced by the wrong crowd.

"War and it's purpose became his fetish. He soon developed the idea that the Spirit Shifters would make the perfect instrument of war. He went to many powerful people to convince them of our existence, but they never believed him. Until he spoke to Gozoboro. Gozoboro took a chance and believed Zenzo. With us still unaware of Zenzo's treachery, he secretly kept tabs on us, pretending to be our friend. Zenzo and Gozoboro soon shared the same ambition. When Zenzo started to become sloppy in covering his tracks, Hikari was the first one to suspect him. On impulse, Hikari started to evacuate everyone before Zenzo would come back. It was too late, Gozoboro's attacks started way sooner than Hikari anticipated.

"So she had to improvise and gather whatever scattered survivors she could find and get them onto the departing cargo ships. It took a while before we were able to regroup and start over. Then we took action and hunted Zenzo down. After finding Zenzo, we believed we killed him. We planned to go after Gozoboro, but we needed more Shifters. Fortunately, Gozoboro developed financial difficulties and Zenzo no longer had the muscle to pursue us. So that was when we decided to gather and train as many Spirit Shifters as possible so that we would be ready. Then we learned that Gozoboro's company was overthrown and replaced. From then on, we have been living the way you have been familiar with all these years. Now we see that we should have been more thorough."

Kisara stared at Zou in disbelief, "How come me and the others where never told about this man?"

"Because we thought it wasn't necessary, we were sure that we were forever safe. We am sorry…"

"How was he able to survive when you say you killed him?"

"We threw him off the side of a monster waterfall, but we never thought to confirm his death, we just assumed he was dead."

Kisara's head was swimming with anger and panic, "Then let's get this evacuation over with so that we can try to go after this guy again, this time confirming his death!"

Kisara and many others helped usher people and their belongings through the tunnels in the mountains. As the last of a group of people moved through the tunnel entrance. Kisara stopped, the sound of propellers moved through the clouds. A huge black airship lined with artillery on either side appeared from behind the clouds. _'This is it…'_ Kisara thought.

* * *

**This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^**


	3. Fight

Fight

Zou ran to Kisara's side, "Kisara, we need to keep that airship distracted to provide time for everyone to make their way far enough down the tunnel! Afterwards, make your way North and loose anyone following you in the clouds, understand?"

"Understood."

Both Kisara, Zou, and a few Spirit Shifters swiftly make their way up to higher ground to catch the airships attention. Taking the bait, the airship flies closer to the mountain and starts firing rounds. Every hit misses and shatters pieces of stone and concrete off the base. Foolishly, the airship floats too closely to an edge; Kisara sees the opportunity. She quickly dashes up the ledge and pushes of the ledge towards the airship. Her outstretched hand firmly grabs an edge and holds on tightly as the airship gradually steers up. She catches her footing and starts climbing up the side, trying to find a spot where she can find a stimulate.

Then she remembers, _'Oh yeah! The lightning pills Sera gave me.'_

With her free hand, Kisara quickly takes a pill, _'I don't need to transform, but I can use the lightning to disable this ship somehow.'_

A spiral of lightning emitted from Kisara and the electricity pulsing through her helped her feel the conductive nature of the airship. She concentrated a large amount of electricity in her hand and discharged as much electricity as she could into a vulnerable area. As she hoped that might have done the trick, the propellers began to falter and slow down. Seeing that the airship was loosing altitude, Kisara starts to make an attempt to jump off the airship. Behind Kisara, a latch popped open, and a person in a black mask lunged out with some kind of device in his hand. Kisara was a bit surprised from his appearance and tried to throw some lightning at him. Some of the lightning grazed him, but the main bolt missed him. He launched the device in his hand; a cuff shaped gadget sprawled out and clamped around Kisara's neck. Kisara struggled to get it off, but it quickly locked into place.

"What…is this?"

Zou raced to an edge, "Kisara!"

Kisara tried to see if she can still escape, but then a feeling came over her. She was…transforming.

She watched her nails grow sharply, _'This is impossible! I can't…control myself. What the hell is this thing?" _

Her forced transformation was too overwhelming to resist. As the airship slowly continued to descend, the whole airship started to open up into sections. Kisara's transforming figure was wrangled by more people in masks and forced into the opened airship. Kisara was oblivious by this point because the clamp around her neck restrained her.

Zou and the others tried their best to reach Kisara, but more artillery kept them at bay, "No! Kisara!"

Using their dragon forms was impossible because the transformation would make them vulnerable to the artillery weapons. Unexpectedly, the airship regained power at the last moment before smashing into the mountain. As the airship started to maneuver its way into the clouds, more artillery fired to keep the other Spirit Shifters away. When they were out of sight, Zou and the other Spirit Shifters took the opportunity to transform and fly after the airship. Dragons angrily dove into the clouds after the airship. They tried to tackle the airship out of the sky. They tried tearing, smashing, and using their breathing attacks against the airships metal body. It was futile, the ship proved tougher than expected. Large amounts of cable nets were launched back at the pursuing dragons, their wings became tangled and caught.

Soon, there were no more dragons chasing the ship and the ship made an enormous effort to gain more distance.

* * *

Within the ship, a masked man approached his superior, "Master Zenzo, we were only able to capture one of them."

A man in long black hair turned around, his lip and cheek distorted from past scars. "It is fine, all I truly need is one."

Zenzo made his way from the bridge to a colossal holding cell where a fully transformed Kisara laid restrained by chains. Every part of her had been restrained and she could barely move, the most she could do was glare furiously and snarl a death wrenching growl.

Zenzo approached Kisara with awe, "Wait…you're dead…"

He looked closer, "No, you are Hikari's child. Well I'll be damned! I never thought you survived that night, but having caught you means that my presentation of your power will guarantee the worlds attention. HA! Luck is finally mine today!"

Kisara continued to growl demonically, "You know who I am, don't you?" He gave Kisara a devilish smirk.

"Then you must know what I have done to your kind in the past, right? If only Gozoboro Kaiba was still alive, no one would have escaped. Without his brilliance and resources, I am dwindled down to this one ship. That's thanks to your mother, after she destroyed so many tanks. Gozoboro had no choice but to stop hunting your kind to replenish his stock. With Gozoboro out of action, I had to run. It was fait that I survived that fall. Fait calls again, now that I have Hikari's daughter!"

Zenzo's expression darkened, "Now, to describe that device around your neck. As you can already tell, it forces you to transform and it also forces you to STAY transformed. When a Spirit Shifter is forced to stay transformed for too long, they start to go crazy and animalistic. Let's say they start to loose your 'Human Nature' and what's left is a mindless machine of destruction, blind to reason and ready to be used as a weapon. With this method, all Spirit Shifters will have a purpose in this world instead of hiding in the closet."

Fear striked in Kisara's face, _'He's crazy!'_

"Well then, my dear, we have a long trip ahead of us. Try to stay comfortable. Hmhm."

Zenzo leaves the room and guards position themselves at the door. Time passes and Kisara starts to feel drowsy, _'This must be the effect of this device. I keep spacing out…'_

Then Kisara feels something next to her claw, she tries to look down. She sees that when she transformed, no one bothered to collect her torn clothing. Then she spots the pills, _'Yes! They didn't think of searching for these…now if I can only…" _

Kisara tries to grip the pill bottle between her claws. She tries to rotate her claws around so that she can open her mouth just enough to swallow the pill bottle whole. Remarkably, she pulls it off and swallows the pill bottle.

One of the guards becomes aware of her activity, "Hey, What are you doing?"

A devastating wave of concentrated electricity pulses from Kisara's body and throws the guards violently against the wall. She concentrates the electricity to the points where the chains touch her scales, the concentrated electricity is so intense that the metal chains start to become red hot. Then with sheer power, Kisara starts to push and pull until the chains begin to stretch and fracture. With a final push from her wings, the chains fall loose and clang to the floor in huge heaps of metal. Picking the right side of the room, Kisara rears up and gathers lightning in her lungs. With a blast of sheer lightning, she blasts a hole through the side of the airship.

With surprising speed, she charges through the new opening and unfolds her impressive wing span. Before the airship could notice which direction she flew, she sharply dives into the clouds.

When she gets below the clouds she flies as fast as she can, _'Must…get away.'_

Kisara couldn't remember how far or how long she flew, but the cuff around her neck started to get the best of her. She also didn't realize how low she was flying. As her eyesight started getting blurry, she faintly made out some kind of city. As she became more delirious, she flew towards a white dome shaped building which she mistook for a cloud. The material of the building immediately halted her in her tracks as huge chunks of metal and concrete tumbled down the side. Kisara couldn't get a grip as she fell through the roof of the building, material of the roof falling behind her. She tried to redirect her fall by flexing and flapping her massive wings, but she still hit the ground with a huge thud. Her limbs recoiled as she twisted around like a snake. Kisara couldn't help but roar out in pain.

As Kisara opened her eyes, she became aware of the people in the building who had witnessed her fall and were now scurrying around in panic. With little strength she had, she tried to stand up, but the effort caused her to collapse. Elements of her roar escaped from her throat from her failed attempt. Her breathing started to become heavy, leaving clouds of dust from the shattered concrete.

'_I…I can't move…'_

As her eye sight caught up with her, she noticed a man approaching her, his white trench coat cascaded behind him.

A younger voice cried out, "Seto, be careful!"

Seto approached her until he was within feet from her, "This isn't real…"

He outstretched his hand.

'_NO! Stay away from me!' _

She growled deeply, but it did not phase him. Her tail skimmed across the floor in frustration, kicking up dust particles. His hand gently touched the tip of her hood and her throat thrummed from the touch of his hand.

'_I feel…a little more relaxed._ '

"No way…this is real…how?"

A sharp pain struck Kisara's neck, and she thrashed violently almost pummeling him.

'…_I can't take it anymore!'_

Kisara starts scraping at the cuff on her neck with her claws trying to pry it off.

During Kisara's struggle, Mokuba comes up to Seto, "It seems that its trying to get that thing off its neck."

"Mokuba! I told you to stay up there!", the man said angrily.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to see! Do you think we can try getting that thing off its neck?"

Seto didn't like the idea at first, but then looking back at the dragon, he suddenly motioned to take action.

"Mokuba, go get my equipment and shut down the entire building!"

Mokuba gave Seto a quick salute, "I'm on it bro!"

As Mokuba left the building, Seto inched closer to Kisara testing to see how close he can get. At this point, Kisara had paid attention as best as she could, but her mind had begun to falter and her body almost had no energy left. She felt his hand on her hood again, which helped her pay further attention. His eyes were still in disbelief, but they were also serious and stern.

"…can you trust me?…"

Little life reflected in Kisara's eyes.

'_Yes…' _

In Seto's mind, small parts of him slowly started to believe that this was really happening. He could feel the sound of her thrumming through his palm as he cautiously explored the texture of her hood, some part of him still trying to convince himself that this isn't real. As the moment prolonged, it was quite obvious that the marvel in front of him was no hologram, but the real thing. Kisara's electric blue eyes stared back at him hazily, and Seto couldn't help but temporarily loose himself in the dragons impressive eyes.

Mokuba's voice shot Seto out oh his trance, "Okay bro! I have them!"

Mokuba handed Seto his equipment then leaned on his knees to catch his breath, "So…how…are you going to get it off?"

Seto cautiously made his way around to the base of the dragons neck. He observed that one way this cuff can come off is dismantling the three pronged lock without it going off and sending the dragon into a violent frenzy.

He had an idea how he can do it, but didn't know if it would work, "Mokuba, I need you to back up all the way over there. I don't want there to be a chance you get hurt."

"Ok…"

When Mokuba was out of the way, Seto started to carefully tinker with the device. When he was finally able to break loose some outer material, he found that the device had some sort of electrical, magnetic properties that might explain why the dragon couldn't pry it off. If he could disable the magnet properties somehow, he might be able to get it off. He carefully followed wires until he discovered their source. Pretty sure that he found the right wire, he grabbed a pair of rubber based wire cutters and severed the wire. Receiving a slight shock, Seto jolted back and took cover as the device on the dragons neck sputtered with electricity and Kisara thrashed violently. Kisara dug at the cuff furiously, then the cuff started to budge.

With surprising strength from her claws, the cuff snapped from her neck and toppled to the ground. Kisara took a part of the broken device in her jaws and violently swung it around, smashing pits and pieces of it all over the floor. Kisara let go of the remaining crunched metal and became overwhelmingly lightheaded again. This time, there was a sudden feel of relief and Kisara could feel herself transform. As white wisps covered her body, Seto and Mokuba inched closer astonished at what was happening.

"Wh…what's going on?"

They had to shield their eyes from the immense light. As the light shrank and the wisps inverted, they revealed her human form laying limp on the ground. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her brilliant white hair wildly fanned out behind her.

She struggled to open her eyes, Seto stood while Mokuba kneeled down beside her, "The dragon…is actually a lady?"

She could feel the young boy pull a lock of hair from her face, "She's…really pretty…"

Kisara tried to move, but her body was done, _'I…have no energy left…I can't even stay…awake…'_

She sees the man coming closer.

Then her mind turned black.

* * *

**I love writing action pieces like this. What I'm not so confident about is romance though, but I'll try my best!**


	4. Confront

Confront

Kisara's eyes slowly opened, then she winced in an effort to open her eyes all the way. She gradually moved her hand across the silky fabric she was laying on. As her drowsiness subsided, she drowsily observed the dim room. Streams on light from the window curtain caught her eye. Finally remembering everything that had happened, she immediately sat up.

'_Where am I? Did all of that really happen?…'_

Fuzzy images of the boy and the man appeared in her head.

'_Did I…transform? In front of them?…I can't remember…I must have…'_

Kisara quietly got out of the bed, then she paused for a moment and looked down, _'Where are my clothes?'_

Kisara was wearing an undershirt, light fabric shorts, and a huge t-shirt that went halfway down her thighs that covered the shorts.

"Shit…this is bad…I definitely did transform."

Then she remembered another crucial element, _'Oh no! Zenzo! Did he find the others? I need to find them and warn them about his creation!' _

Without thinking, Kisara hastily opened the door, ready to run for it, then she stopped in her tracks. She quickly realizes that the next room that she opened into is some kind of office. A young boy with long, unkempt black hair was sitting on a couch when he jolted in shock at Kisara's entrance. He looked back at Kisara with an astonished look.

Kisara just stood there in the doorway

Mokuba jumped off the couch, instantly excited, "Hey Seto! She's awake!"

A tall man immediately stood up from behind a desk. Mokuba slowly approached Kisara, "Please…try to relax…"

Kisara's body was working ahead of her and she bolted towards the door. She flung the door open and ran down the hallway and started making her way down the building. Mokuba and Seto stood there in shock, "Seto, what are we going to do?"

"Shut down all doors and elevators in the building!"

As Kisara flies through rooms and stairs, she tries to open a door. She realizes that the door automatically locked itself. _'Shit, they're trying to trap me. Well it's not going to work…'_

Seto and Mokuba hurriedly make their way down using their security codes on the doors and elevators that were locked. When they have a sight of Kisara, Kisara turns around and notices their approach.

"Look Seto, there she is!"

Kisara fiercely punches the security pad and burrowed her fist into the severed wires. Short ranges of electricity spark from the security pad and the door automatically opens. She makes a run for the front entrance and smashes through the front window into the street and continues running.

Mokuba runs over to inspect the damage, "Whoa…how did she do that?"

He looked over to Seto, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We need to find her."

Seto marched past Mokuba and past the broken glass, "Are you sure that's a good idea? She did just punch out the security pad like it was nothing. She might just come back…"

"Don't be ridiculous Mokuba, we're have to find her."

"Ok bro, if you say so."

Kisara ran for several minutes until she stopped next to an ally to catch her breath, then she looked around frantically, _'There has to be a pay phone or some kind of land line around here somewhere.'_

Kisara spots a pay phone and makes her way to it, _'Shit, I need change…'_

As Kisara was checking any pockets she had for the off chance that there might be some change, then an old gentleman walked up to her and handed her a few coins.

"Here you go sweet thing, you look a little rushed."

Kisara took the coins, "Oh…thank you."

While Kisara turned to make a phone, the man insisted on standing beside her, "Wow…you are one beautiful woman."

Kisara looked back at the man, having a good idea where he's trying to go, "Thank you. I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, this phone call is a bit private."

Kisara turned back around hoping he would go away. He motioned his palm to her back side, then he was savagely kicked in the stomach and pushed to the ground. Kisara spun around in surprise at the sound of the sudden violence. She then eyed her rescuer, _'Damn it…'_

Seto stood close to her and gave a deathly stare at the perverted old man. The old man stood up and ran away. Seto then turned and stared at Kisara, "You didn't have to run, we were trying to help you."

Kisara looked back at the phone, '_I guess I acted too irrationally, running out of there into the open was the stupidest thing ever…'_

"I'm sorry, I just thought I was still in danger somehow."

Kisara then heard the phone start to ring and she waited for someone to answer. A woman's voice answered in a panic, "Hello, Kisara?"

Kisara sighed in relief, "Sera? Is that you? It's me Kisara."

"Oh my God, thank goodness! You're alive! Where are you?"

"I don't…know were I am…"

"Domino City, Japan."

Kisara reflexively looked around to Seto then looked back to the pay phone, _'That far?'_

"I'm in Domino City, Japan."

"Holy…that far? It's going to take some time until we can get to you."

"No! Let me find you, please! I can reach you quicker…"

"We cannot chance loosing you again, Kisara. You are the last White Dragon. Don't worry about us, we have our footing now. We're trying to find Zenzo as we speak, so please try to lay low for a while…"

"That reminds me! Sera, you can't get close to Zenzo! He has created some sort of cuff-like device that forces us to transform and stay transformed."

"Oh no…he's figured out how…dammit. When we hunted Zenzo down the first time, we heard rumors about it, but never imagined he could pull it off. That means this can get a little more dangerous, but now we know what to expect. How did you learn this."

"I learned from when he put one of those things on me, it's not fun."

"How did you get it off?"

"I…had some help. I think he had to get it off by going through some wires."

"Oh no. People have seen you?"

"As far I know, only two. They've been trying to help me; I don't think that they've told anyone yet…"

"Ok, you might have to fill them in on a few details because they could help you stay low and protected."

"Are you sure? I thought that we weren't…"

"In this situation, you need whatever help you can get. So this time is an exception."

"Ok…"

"I have to get off now. Remember, stay low until we find you."

After Kisara hung up the phone she turned around to face Seto and Mokuba.

"I'm sorry how I've acted earlier, it's just that a lot has happened in the past several hours. Right now, I really need your help. This time I promise not to run away."

"Ok, but we need to know the details first. I'm full of questions right now!"

"Mokuba, calm down. I don't think she's going to tell us anything in the middle of public like this."

The three of them headed into the nearest, desolate ally. Seto leaned up against the wall and Mokuba sat on top of a sturdy crate. Mokuba was the first to start asking questions.

"Ok, your name is Kisara, right?"

"Yes."

Mokuba folded his arms and thought out loud, "That name is very familiar somehow, hmm."

"Ok, well, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Mokuba, and this is my big brother Seto."

Kisara pondered for a moment, _'Mokuba's name sounds familiar…'_

Seto steps closer to Kisara, she never realized that Seto had been staring at her intently. Carefully studying her.

"How are still able to move around? We expected you to be bed ridden for at least a few days with all the wounds you had."

"What…wounds?"

"When you changed human, you had cuts and gashes all over your neck and shoulders."

Kisara motioned her fingertips to her neck and felt the wrappings.

"Oh…"

Mokuba started to fidget cheerfully, "I'm sorry, I can't help it! To actually see a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the flesh! Well, kind of in the flesh…"

"Mokuba, that's enough."

He made his way closer to Kisara, "May I take a look?"

Kisara nodded and allowed Seto to remove a few of the bandages from her neck. Then he immediately stopped. Kisara looked over to see a shocked look on his face.

"You're…already healed. There isn't one mark on you, not even a scar."

"Yeah, I always heal quickly…"

Seto backed away and folded his arms in front of his chest, "Well, I must admit that this is a bit exciting, to see a real Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes has been an inspiration of mine throughout my childhood and even now. So I'm just naturally curious is to how all of this is possible. Please spare us that much."

Kisara bit her lip, "Okay, on one condition. You answer some more of my questions first."

"Agreed."

"Are you two the only ones who seen me transform?"

"If your so concerned with people finding out about you, don't worry about it."

Mokuba stood up from the crate, "Yeah, we told the staff and the press that the damage was caused by a system malfunction. Also the dragon that the staff saw was just a hologram."

Kisara was a little shocked, "They're seriously going to believe that?"

"Yeah! We are the biggest gaming corporation in the world! Kaiba Corp. is notorious for the world's best hologram graphics."

Kisara froze and her face paled, "What did you say?…"

"Kaiba Corp. is notorious for the world's best hologram graphics.?"

Kisara remembers something that Zou said to her before, _'…a man named Gozoboro Kaiba. Gozoboro is a man who used to mass produce weapons and vehicles for war…Used to.'_

Kisara thinks out loud, "Gozoboro Kaiba…"

Mokuba and Seto both tense at the mention of the name and Seto's face frowns in anger, "You know our step-father?"

Kisara's face is filled with shock and for a brief moment she felt she couldn't trust them any further, "…your step-father?…So does that mean your company was his company? Or is he still making weapons for war somewhere else?"

Mokuba and Seto looked at each other, "Our step-father has been dead for years, and what was his is now mine. As you already know, we develop technology and software in the gaming industry. I refuse to be anything like my step-father, so I took Kaiba Corp and tore down everything in that man's empire and started my own. So we obviously don't manufacture weapons."

"Wow, you really didn't like that guy did you?"

"What gave you the first clue?"

Kisara motioned her glance downward and smiled slightly, _'So it's because of you why Gozoboro stopped altogether. If you hadn't, we would have faced worse…'_

Kisara gratefully looked at Seto, "Thank-you."

Seto's eyes widened, "What?…"

Kisara gave him a quizzical look, "I said thank-you…"

"No, I mean, you're not going to blame me? Considering that I was his step-son and president of what was his company."

'_What?…No.'_

Kisara glances down in an effort to truly express herself, "I'm not going to blame you. You have no idea how many lives you saved by taking over Gozoboro's company. In my opinion, I think you shouldn't even be compaired to Gozoboro because if you were honestly anything like him, you would have continued to develop more war technology that destroy lives. How I understand it is that you've developed technology that entertain and no doubt encourage lives."

There was silence, Kisara looked up wondering why it was so quiet. Seto intently gazed at her with shock and astonishment, his mouth gaped open from her little speech.

"Wow, I honestly didn't mean to make it sound so sappy. Sometimes I just say things that pop into my head." Kisara slightly chuckled as she held her hand on the back of her head in embarrassment. For a moment, Seto's eyes softened and reflected a sign of affection as he replayed Kisara's words in his head. Kisara attempts to get the conversation back on track, "Ok, that's all I have for my questions. Now you can ask yours."

As Seto and Mokuba asked questions, they learned about there being a different dragon for each of the six elements. Also how a stimulant or an adrenalin rush is needed for a transformation, about her training including details about the equipment used, how her kind has survived this long under the nose of the world, and about the term Spirit Shifter. Then Kisara had to explain who Zenzo is and how the cuff came to be around her neck. By the time Kisara was done explaining it all, Seto seemed like he followed all of the details. Although, Mokuba almost seemed like he had been through an eight hour exam.

"I'm sorry, I might have went a little overboard with the details."

"Yeah, maybe just a little."

Mokuba snapped out of his daze, "So, you're really the last Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Yes…"

"You must feel lonely sometimes then."

"Sometimes…"

"Whatever happened to the other Blue Eyes?"

Kisara paused and her expression dimmed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Seto had a feeling, "It was because of Gozoboro, wasn't it?"

Kisara nodded, "He actually knew about us through Zenzo. Gozoboro attacked us several years ago, but his attack wasn't as successful as he hoped. There was so much damage from the attack, he had to stop pursuing us to restock his resources. Although, there were a lot of damage on our side as well."

"You mean deaths."

Mokuba glanced back and forth between Kisara and Seto, "So Kisara, that must mean you were orphaned?"

"Yes, but please let's not talk about that. I'm still trying to forget."

"It's ok. We were orphaned too."

"I'm sorry, I still prefer not to talk about it."

Both Seto and Mokuba agreed to drop that part of the conversation, but now they both were secretly curious about Kisara's past. For a moment, there was silence, then there was a loud grumbling sound and Kisara face turned red.

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten anything for a while."

Mokuba jumped off the crate, "Well then, I guess we have to get back to Kaiba Corp. Come on, I'm starving too!"

Seto called for a limo and they headed back.

* * *

**Please comment! **


	5. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Back at the Kaiba Corp. building, Kisara finally had a different change of clothes and something to eat. Kisara noticed Mokuba glancing at her peculiarly while she ate, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, I thought dragons were, like, carnivores."

Kisara started laughing wildly, "I still eat like a normal human being. I'm not that much of a freak."

Mokuba laughed at Kisara's odd comment. A man with dark green hair and sun glasses walked into the room, his hand full of paperwork.

"Master Mokuba, your brother has discharged you from your major duties and assigned you with chaperoning Miss Kisara whenever she wishes to explore the city. Mr. Seto Kaiba has hired a limo driver to always be at the entrance for you. He trusts that both of you will be careful enough not to wander the street for too long, incase if Miss Kisara's pursuers spot her. Mr. Kaiba would also like to inform that he has rigged local satellite and radio towers incase if Miss Kisara were to be found out, there would be time to respond. Therefore, a lesser chance of Miss Kisara's capture."

Kisara gawked at the man, then she turned to Mokuba, "Holy crap! How much power does your brother have in this city?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that we own the city, but this city thrives on our company so much that you might as well consider it."

The man leaves and Mokuba and Kisara continue with a few minutes of small talk, soon Kisara stands up, "Well then, do you think we can use what your brother offered us and explore the city?"

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, what is there in Domino City?"

"Well…there's the mall."

"Alright. I've never been to the mall before."

"You've never been to the mall?"

"No…well, I've walked next to one I guess, but not in it."

"Ok, then I guess we're going to the mall."

When Mokuba and Kisara arrive at the mall, hoards of people were walking in and out of the entrance. When they saw an opening, they both darted from the car and through the doors. Kisara stood in the main lobby and just gazed at everything around her. Colorful displays and exciting products consumed the vast hallways of the enormous building. Then she eyed something that she slightly recognized, "An escalator!"

"Let me guess, you never used an escalator?"

"Nope!"

Kisara darts for the mechanical stairs, "Come on, we have to check the second level!"

At first, Mokuba thought that this situation was a little weird, but he soon realizes that there is finally someone who has as much energy as he does. Him and Kisara spend almost two hours searching for interesting things through various stores. Then they come to rest at a water fountain.

"This is the most fun I've had that didn't have to involve Kaiba Corp. stuff."

Kisara looked back at him blankly, "Don't you have friends you can hang out with?"

"Well…I have friends, but my brother despises them. Seto also always has me busy with company stuff, so I never really have time to do kid stuff."

"That's not fair, didn't Seto ever have time to do kid stuff?"

Mokuba looked down gloomily, "Not really, our step-father basically tortured him with lessons and studies when he was younger. I think Gozoboro destroyed whatever kid was left of him."

Kisara sighed in disgust, "That's horrible…no one, especially a child, should ever have to go through something like that. It must have been hard for you to see your brother go through all of that."

Mokuba slightly rubbed his eye, "Yeah…"

Mokuba spaced out for a moment, then he thought to himself, _'Whoa…deja vu…' _

Kisara got up uneasily, "Kisara, what's wrong?"

She turned slightly and blushed, "I…need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, ok, the bathrooms are just around that corner."

"Thank-you, are you sure it's ok that I leave you for a moment?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm sure it's safe."

A few minutes later, Kisara returned to where Mokuba was waiting for her. She quickly realizes that Mokuba was no where to be seen, "Mokuba?"

She spots a note where he was sitting, as she reads it her eyes reflect panic:

'We have your little friend, tell Seto Kaiba that we request a ransom if he ever wants to see his little brother again. Tell him to meet us at the docks on the far outskirts of the city. We request at least 500,000,000 yen. If we see anyone else with him, he can count on finding his little brother's body in the harbor.'

Kisara pockets the note and looked around wildly, _'How the hell did these guys kidnap him with the mall full of people?'_

She noticed possible reasons, _'It's around noon, now. So they must have been following us finding the perfect opportunity, and me going to the bathroom was the perfect opportunity. At this time, employees in the stores are changing shifts or on break. It also seems that most people walking through the mall go to the food court to wait for the shops to start their afternoon shifts. Dammit.'_

Kisara kneels down and picks up a small damp cloth, _'They used ether, so that a struggle wouldn't catch attention. These guys really thought this through. I need to do something…'_

Kisara ran to the Mall's entrance and raced next to the limo, "Miss Kisara, where is master Mokuba?"

"He was just kidnapped! They took him to the docks outside of the city. All I did was leave for a few minutes and found that the kidnappers left behind a note and a cloth with ether. Please, go and tell Seto what has happened. I'm going to try finding him!"

Kisara hands the driver the note.

"Miss, are you sure that will be safe?"

"Please just trust me!"

"Alright ma'am."

As the driver drove off hurriedly, Kisara ran down the street and across shrub areas towards the docks. Some people watched in awe as they witnessed her impressive speed. After a few minutes, she surged out from a tree line and found herself at the waterfront.

"There!"

She rushed past bushes and gained speed once she made it to one of the platforms. She used her footing on a set of parallel beams and pushed herself up onto the ledge. In an instant, she heard voices through the wall she was closest to. She pressed her ear against the woodwork. By the sounds of it, there may have been about five of them in the building. Mokuba was seemingly awake.

"You guys are going to regret this! My brother always comes to rescue me and he does so without listening to assholes like you! You guys are just more mindless asses who think you can get something out of my brother!"

"Shut up kid! If it were up to me, I would have already killed you by now and kept your brother believing your still alive! So be grateful that I'm not calling the shots!"

Kisara heard a loud smack and then a loud yelp from Mokuba. Her nails dug into the wood leaving a scarred trail of splinters. Hearing Mokuba being harmed made her grind her teeth, _'Mokuba…'_

She looked to her side. She immediately spots a fuse box, _'Perfect!'_

Inside the building, Mokuba leaned over from the pain on his face. His arms and legs were tied to a metal chair. There were few windows and shelves of boxes indicating that the building was some kind of warehouse. Lights from the ceiling kept the large room lit up.

"Heh, I can't wait to see all that money. I hope that rich tycoon understands that we really do mean to kill his brother if he doesn't follow our rules."

"Yeah, same here."

As the kidnappers continued to drink and talk, the lights on the ceiling started to flicker. Then the fans in the upper windows slowed down and stopped.

"What the hell?"

"It must be because of this old building. The wiring is probably just old."

The lights started to stop flickering and the fans started up again, "See, just an old building."

Spontaneously, all the lights started to intensely blaze. The kidnappers covered their eyes from the intensity. Uncontrollably, the lights burst and shatter. Shards of the broken glass fall to the floor and onto the kidnappers. The only light available was light coming from the upper windows. Debris from the higher shelves blew across the vacant room as the fans were spinning at their maximum capacity.

A loud metal-crunching sound came from the wall next to Mokuba and the kidnappers jumped at its sheer sound, "What the fuck is that?"

Flimsy sheets of metal crumple up and downsize while sparks of electricity violently sprung from the gaps and wildly run across the ceiling and the floor. Then the huge chunk of destroyed metal was forcefully ripped form the wall leaving a huge distorted hole in the wall. Mokuba could only stare at the destruction while his kidnappers were too shocked to even move. Mokuba's eyes started to moisten as he sees Kisara march through the wall and stand between him and the now terrified men. Her eyes glowed an electric blue as large amounts of electricity coursed through her.

"You assholes have a lot to atone for! Seto shouldn't be the one who concerns you right now, it should be me! Unfortunately for you, you've really pissed off! You guys should have thought twice before hurting my friend!"

The men tried to escape through the barred door, but Kisara quickly touched the metal part of the building that carried an electrical current through the wall to the door. The men jolted violently and feel paralyzed on the ground. Kisara turned around to Mokuba and pried the fabric of the rope apart. When Mokuba was completely loose, he sprung up and hugged Kisara gratefully.

"Kisara, you came for me! I never thought that anyone would find me so quickly!"

Kisara was taken aback from the unexpected hug, but then she hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Mokuba, I feel responsible for you being treated like this."

Mokuba stepped back and glanced up at Kisara, "It's not your fault, Kisara. You weren't expected to be my body guard. Technically, I'm supposed to be yours."

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba and Kisara looked towards the hole in the wall as they see Seto stepping through the distorted wall, he seemed a little astonished at the devastated wood and metal. Policemen followed suit behind Seto and detained the unconscious men.

"Mokuba, are you alright?"

"Seto, you missed it! Kisara destroyed those guys who kidnapped me! It was awesome!"

Seto's intense gaze went from Mokuba to Kisara, Kisara couldn't help but feel nervous, "I'm-I'm sorry. I couldn't help but fell like I should do something…"

Seto's glare darkened, "Are you crazy?"

Blood drained from Kisara's face.

"Seto, Kisara saved my life! Those guys would have tried to kill me…"

"It's not that…"

Mokuba and Kisara looked at each other in confusion, "What then?"

Seto's expression turned to aggravation, "Forget about it, let's just get back home."

Once they exited the building, Mokuba was the first one to jump into the limo. Before Kisara could open the door on her side, Seto held the door shut with his hand. Behind her, he leaned in close enough to talk into her ear, "Thank you."

He quickly moved away from her before she could have the chance to look at his expression. Kisara found herself with a quickened heartbeat; she couldn't quite describe the sensation she had when he was that close to her. She enjoyed the small sensation and felt disappointed when it dissipated. She couldn't help but feel something familiar from that tiny moment.

In the limo, there was a silence that lasted for several minutes. Mokuba turned to Seto, "Hey Seto, can we still walk around town for a little bit? Me and Kisara still need to explore some more. Pleaseee."

Mokuba held his hands up praying. Seto could only sneer at his younger brother, "Didn't you have enough excitement for one day?"

"Yeah, but me and Kisara were having a good time before those jerks had to ruin everything. Please Seto, you could use some time out of the office."

"Mokuba, I'm a busy businessman. I don't have time to goof around."

"Just for a little while?"

Seto eyed his brother attentively, "You seriously had that much fun today that you would rather forget about what has just happened?"

"Pretty much, and I think it would be worth seeing my big brother doing something besides sit behind a computer most of the day."

Seto crossed his arms and legs then sighed, "I'll make you a deal. I promise to spend a few hours tomorrow with you if you put in some extra effort with your duties tonight to compensate for tomorrow."

"Ok deal."

Kisara chuckled in her mind softly as she realized that their little talk earlier has seemingly encouraged Mokuba to see if there possibly could be a kid left somewhere within his brother.

As the afternoon became later at Kaiba Corp., Mokuba was in charge of finding a room where Kisara could crash for the night. Mokuba shows her to the room where she first woke up in.

"Seto agreed to let you sleep in here again. He said that he rarely sleeps here, so you might as well use it. He only sleeps here if he's working on a big project."

"Thank you. Where do you sleep?"

"I like sleeping on the couch, for some reason I sleep better there."

"Oh."

Kisara slightly laughed at his statement. Mokuba left the room and Kisara sat on the bed and stared out of the window, _'God, I hope everyone is alright. It drives me crazy not knowing where they are.'_

Thinking of Mokuba being kidnapped made her think of the worst case scenario that her family might be going through. Memories of Zou, May, Sera, and all of the other Spirit Shifters ran through her mind. To imagine the people who were her family for so many years might possibly be dead or captured. Kisara didn't realize the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you upset about something?"

Kisara jumped at the sound of Seto's voice. He stood in the door frame, which was a perfect angle to see her saddened expression.

"I'm just worried…about my family. It's nerve racking not knowing if my family is captured or dead. I trust them, but I don't know what to expect."

Seto paused and looked at Kisara as she wiped her stray tear from her cheek.

"I know how you feel…"

Kisara looked back at Seto with moistened eyes.

"Today wasn't the first time. Mokuba has been through situations like this multiple times. I've lost count."

Kisara's face showed disbelief, "You mean he gets kidnapped all the time?"

Seto nods, "Every now and then, personal bodyguards are not enough because there's always someone who finds there way to him one way or another…Today I was… thoughtless…not to assign a bodyguard."

Seto cringed at the thought of admitting to himself that he had done something unlike him.

Kisara glanced down slightly, "It's alright to make mistakes."

"There you go again."

She looked back up at him, "Hmm?"

"You say those sentimental words, like their meant for me. You should really ask people what they think of me, I'm not a very kind hearted person."

"That's not how Mokuba sees you."

Seto's eyes twitch and his expression lightens.

"That's all he talks about is you. Whenever he does talk about your negative traits, there's always a reason why. Just because many people believe you're a scrooge doesn't mean that everyone does."

Seto stays silent for a moment, "So what do you think?"

"Whatever other people may think of you, I think that you're more than just money and fame. Before I judge your cover, I'd prefer to see how much your really worth. So please don't put me in the same category with other people. Because as you already know, I'm not like other people."

Seto takes note of what she said, she really isn't like other people. She's unique. He actually never thought about her being anywhere near like the people he's known. Although for a moment, he had almost forgotten that she was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. How could he already think the dragon he saw was a hallucination again. Perhaps he just needed to see her dragon one more time.

Seto crossed his arms and glanced to the side, "I apologize…I'm just not comfortable with people saying things like that, especially to me. Being patronized just pisses me off."

"Ok, I promise to stop with the patronizing."

Deep down, for some reason he didn't want her to stop.

"Kisara…can I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Well…", Seto motioned his arms across his chest again, "Your dragon…may I see it again? Perhaps sometime…in the future?"

Kisara crossed her arms this time and thought about it, "Hmm, well I guess I've recuperated enough to start transforming again. I also need to keep practicing my transformations anyways. So why not? But you need to set up somewhere where there will absolutely be no witnesses."

"Done. Possibly tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Very well."

He walked out closing the door behind him. Kisara said one more thing before he completely closed the door, "Goodnight."

Seto paused and watched Kisara lay comfortably onto the bed. Once he completely closed the door, he never took notice to his expression which showed a faint smile.

* * *

**The point of this chapter is to build a (friend)relationship between Mokuba and Kisara a little more. Then an attempt to deepen Seto and Kisara's.**


	6. Beauty

Beauty

In the following morning, Mokuba tried to wake Kisara up by nudging her. He whispered closely next to her pillow, "Wake up."

He noticed quickly that Kisara is a heavy sleeper type, so he disappeared into the other room only to come back with a mini blow horn. He sounded off a quick burst from the horn and Kisara jolted out of the bed. Her sudden shock caused the lights in the room to explode, as well as Seto's computer shorting out.

"Mokuba, you made her short out the computer."

"I didn't mean to scare her, I was just trying to wake her up."

Kisara drowsily dragged herself off the floor and sat on the bed, "Really? A blow horn?"

"I keep it around in case I need to wake Seto. Besides, we're ready to go out and you still require more site seeing."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. What time is it anyways?"

"10:34"

"Whoa, why so late?"

"Well, the market is open today, but it doesn't open until 10:30. So we just wanted you to sleep."

"The market? Wouldn't that be outside?"

"Yeah, but there will be so many people around, that it would be impossible to spot you from afar."

"Well, ok."

It takes Kisara several minutes to get ready. When she comes out, she is wearing a white tank top with blue graphics, denim shorts, and classic converse sneakers. She thought the outfit was simple, but it was proven otherwise when Seto's first reaction was a awe stricken expression.

"I got what I could at the mall yesterday, unfortunately I've never been good at planning outfits."

Seto turned around and headed for the door, "It's fine, let's just go."

Soon, the limo parked next to a market area. Tons of sales and attractions were occurring down the street. Kisara and Mokuba walked down the street, full of enthusiasm while Seto stayed quiet and trailed behind them. Seto couldn't help but notice how well Mokuba and Kisara got along. As he continued to carefully watch them, he discovered an expression on his brothers face that he never noticed in a long time. It was sheer happiness, it was the kind of happiness that he remembered from when him and Mokuba were younger. Before they were with Gozoboro, before the orphanage, before they were orphaned. Until now, Seto believed that he was the only one could make Mokuba truly happy. Sacrificing almost everything to best Gozoboro so that they could live a more tranquil life.

He slowly starts to develop thoughts in his mind.

'_All the money we have, and Mokuba isn't even bothering to at least buy something from this market.'_

Seto slowly realizes that Kisara's presence is enough to make Mokuba happier. No money involved. A small gush of wind passes through and lightly pushes Kisara's hair up. Strands of beautiful white hair wisp around and Seto was close enough to catch a sense of Kisara's fragrance. For a moment, he was caught in the pure color and movement of her hair.

Then an unexpected thought passes through his mind, _'Could I be that happy…'_

Lost in his thought, an image flashes in his head. In the image he was facing two, no three, bullies. He slightly remembers protecting something, or maybe someone. Strangely, he feels that whatever he was protecting wasn't Mokuba, but someone else. Who?…

Seto immediately stopped in his tracks, suddenly realizing that he just remembered something from his childhood that he hadn't before.

'_Was that just a repressed memory? From the orphanage? This feeling…'_

"Seto? Are you alright?"

Seto snapped back to reality, Kisara and Mokuba looking at him worried.

"Bro, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm fine."

As they continued down the street, one final thought came into his mind, _'How can watching Kisara trigger a memory like that?…'_

Ahead of them, they're was a corner with a bridal shop. The woman in the window was putting the finishing touches with a dress on a manikin when she instantly spots Kisara through the window as she passes by.

"Oh my word! Leroy, come here!"

"What is it?"

"Look-at-her."

"Oh my goodness, I know what you mean!"

They both race out of the store and intercept Kisara, Mokuba, and Seto, "Hello my dear! I'm so sorry to impose, but may we request a favor from you?"

Kisara was a little baffled from their random appearance, "Umm…excuse me?"

"Please, may you model for us for our new brides dresses? You have such a beautiful figure, and your hair is so unique and lovely that you may just might make the dresses seem enchanting. We'll give you compensation."

"I really can't…"

"Can we at least let us dress you up in one dress? We're naturally curious. We could offer you half price for whenever you decide to look for your own wedding dress."

"Wow, you guys are persistent."

"Oh, we know a pretty bride when we see one."

"Well, the thing is…I've never been in a dress before."

"This could be your first experience then. One dress won't hurt."

Kisara looked back at Mokuba, who had a wide grin on his face. Seto grumble, feeling a bit annoyed, "Do we really have time for this?"

"Of course we do! You did promise to spend a few hours not working."

"I was hoping not to spend it in a bridal shop."

They eventually shuffled into the bridal shop with Seto following far behind. Both the man and woman ushered Kisara through a set of curtains, "Right this way dear. It should take about 45 minutes to put on the dress we have in mind."

Several minutes passed since Kisara was taken behind the curtains, Seto started to impatiently rub his fingers against his temple, "What's taking them so long…"

Seto stared out of the window trying to clam down his irritation. Then finally, someone came out from behind the curtains, the guy held the curtain, "Here she is, doesn't she look stunning?"

Seto heard Mokuba awe in amazement, "Wow…Seto, look."

Seto decided to humor his little brother and decided to take a look, _'What's the big deal, it's just a dress…'_

Every thought in his mind suddenly vanishes and his eyes grow wide as Kisara gently strides to the middle of the podium. Silky folds of the soft ivory fabric flow behind her and curve around as she turns toward Mokuba and Seto. Silver embroider ornamented completely decorated the ivory colored dress and a gentle V slightly showed some of Kisara's cleavage. Her hips seemed more elegant and her bust was outlined with a silver empire waistline. The sleeves of the dress was a translucent silver embroider that went as far as her elbows and embroidered fabric swayed loose from her sleeves.

Embroidered lace outlined the ivory folds on the bottom part of the dress. A Silver rose with streaks of blue was tied to her delicate wrist and a small pearl necklace tied around the base of her neck. Charming white waves of hair traced down her back and around her shoulders. A small flowery head piece lay pinned on top of her head with a bundle of hair, the roses in the head piece were the same as the one on her wrist.

The room started to shine as sunlight beamed through the ceiling window and onto the podium where Kisara stood. Seto intently took notice of how the sunlight reflected off of Kisara's pure white hair. For that brief moment, the loveliness that illuminated from Kisara almost made Seto melt where he was sitting. He was taken by surprise when she looked at him with her electric blue eyes. He realized that her eyes were so blue, that the dark part of her eyes were overwhelmed. Out of enthusiasm from the moment, Kisara flashed the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Before, Seto secretly thought to himself that her beauty was unique and irreplaceable. He truly never imagined Kisara to be more charming and lovely as she was now. Her unique beauty made her seem exceedingly enchanting, Seto felt that he was staring back at a deity. Kisara gently swung her arms back and forth.

"So…what do you guys think?"

Seto didn't realize until now that he had been leaning forward the whole time he was staring at her. He immediately positioned himself back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "It's fine."

Mokuba smiled gleefully at Kisara, "I think you look amazing! You look really good in that dress."

Kisara laughed, "Thank you."

The woman from earlier pats out wrinkles in the dress, "Yes, most definitely. If your mother could only be here now to see this. Like some people always say, a mothers biggest pride is to see her daughter in a wedding dress."

All of a sudden, the room became dim and Kisara's expression darkened. The woman behind her raised her head to the window, "Wow, the sun went away pretty quick. I think I see dark clouds, it seems like there will be rain today."

While everyone was still admiring the dress, Seto was the only one to notice Kisara's expression. He could tell that she was drastically trying to hold something in, but Kisara couldn't help but let loose a few tears.

"Ok, I'd like to take this dress off now."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes, I'm sure." "Well, alright. Back this way."

As soon as Kisara came back out, they walked back out into the street, the two bridal shop people calling to the, "Thank you! Come back soon!"

As they continued walking, Kisara started to walk slower because of being caught in a mess of her own thoughts. Mokuba walked further ahead to check out more shops. Seto walked up next to her, "I saw that."

Kisara looked up at him a little alarmed, "You saw what?"

"When that woman mentioned your mother at the bridal shop. I saw the expression on your face. You lost your mother."

Kisara stops walking and frowns at Seto, "Yeah, so what? It was a long time ago, I'd rather not try to remember."

Kisara didn't notice the tears rolling down her face. Seto calmly stared at her, "If you keep doing that to your self, it's just going to get worse."

Kisara became a little defensive, "What do you mean?"

"The more you try to push the memory away, the harder to toll is when you do remember. I went through this phase when our parents died. Let me guess, you still have dreams about it?"

Kisara's widened in shock, _'He knows?…'_

"Yes, it is hard to keep remembering at first, but eventually the pain goes away and all that's left is the memory. It also helps to talk about them sometimes. Not about how they died, but who they were."

Kisara winced her eyes, "I can't…I'm sorry, I'd rather forget."

Seto continued to look at Kisara, but she refused to look back at him. Then it started to rain, Mokuba ran up to them, "Hey guys! I think it's time to leave."

They all went back to the limo and headed back for the Kaiba Corp. building. On the way there, lightning flashed through the sky.

Mokuba put his hands on the glass, "Whoa, did you guys see that? That was cool."

Kisara face towards Seto, "We still need to go to your duel dome. I promised you another transformation, remember?"

"You really want to do that now?"

Kisara nodded, "In fact, now is the perfect opportunity."

"Very well. Drive us to the duel dome."

The driver made a wide turn into another street, "Yes Mr. Kaiba."

On the drive, Kisara watched the rain drops slide across the window. Kisara's decision was a good one because her transformations have always helped her release stress. Which in her case at the moment, she was feeling a lot of it. When they arrived at the duel dome, Seto locked down all of the shutters and doors. Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara stood in the area where the few stadium lights stayed lit.

"Actually, is there any way you can open the roof of the stadium?"

Mokuba had a wireless set of controls in his hand, "Sure."

As the roof was slowly moved to the side, lightning flashed across the sky. Mokuba staggered back, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Kisara gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it's safe."

Notably, she had to take off her shirt and shorts to her sportswear so that her clothes wouldn't tear from the transformation. Mental imagery flashed in Seto's mind as he watched Kisara pull off her clothes. He felt his face flush red and he looks the other direction.

"Do you really have to do that here?"

Kisara looks at him confused, "What? It's not underwear, it's sportswear. See. Besides, I've told you a while before that loose clothing tears."

It didn't occur to Kisara that Seto and Mokuba were not the kind of people to be used to seeing half naked people. Kisara has lived with it for so long because of transforming, so it never bothered her. Mokuba, on the other hand, didn't think too much into it because he was too young and innocent, but Seto's mind wouldn't stop creating thoughts and ideas.

Kisara looked up into the rain and concentrated her focus towards the lightning in the sky. In an instant, a bolt of lightning cracked down through Kisara. Mokuba covered his ears and yelped from the lightning bolt striking so close to them. Seto continued to stare intently at Kisara because he didn't want to miss anything; he wanted to prove to himself that Kisara truly was a Blue Eyes White Dragon by seeing her change into one with his own eyes.

To Kisara, natural lightning wasn't just a stimulant. It was pure energy, un-tampered by humans. Pure lightning almost seemed cleansing to Kisara and her transforming body showed it. While her nails and fangs grew out, her eyes additionally glowed a bright electric blue. Mokuba and Seto were in shock as they took note of her changes. Glowing white wisps covered her body, leaving a growing mass of white light. Wisps of light receded and a Blue Eyes White Dragon stood before Seto and Mokuba.

Kisara's dragon lowered her head down to Mokuba's level and Mokuba walked up to her to touch her hood.

"This is so cool! Hey Kisara, would it be possible if we see your dragon form more often?"

Kisara pointed her head towards Seto, "Seto, is that all right if we could do that? Come here to see Kisara's dragon?"

Seto folded his arms across his chest, "That's up to Kisara if she feels comfortable transforming more frequently."

Mokuba looked back at Kisara and she dipped her head up and down, "Awesome!"

Kisara turns around and decides that she could use the opportunity to practice her wings by flying around the stadium. She spreads her imposing wingspan and lifts off the ground with a powerful flex of her wings leaving dust and small particles of debris blown into small clouds. Mokuba and Seto watch in wonder as the Blue Eyes White Dragon circles the stadium. Kisara folds in her wings and dips towards the ground. Expanding her wings vertically, she lands on a robust platform, the claws on her wings hung onto the edge to keep her self sturdy onto the platform. She paused and looked up to the stadium ceiling that was partially there. She climbed off of the ceiling and started to transform back, her human form walked over to her pile of discarded clothes.

"What! That's it? Is there something wrong?"

Kisara walks over to them as she finishes putting her last bit of clothing on.

"Well…it's just that…There isn't enough altitude to fly around. I can't fly out of the dome because of the chance being seen. Therefore, not being able to fly contently makes it seem pointless to stay transformed, and flying is the best part of being a dragon; just to feel the whole sky around you. It basically feels like freedom. "

Kisara glances back to Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba gave Kisara a concerned look, "Are you used to always flying?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. As soon as I get word from my family and everything turns out alright, I'll be able to fly as much as I can."

Kisara tried to smile, but her expression showed that she was worried, _'It's been too long, they could at least try to keep me updated on what's happening. Unless…'_

Sunlight starts to shine across the vacant stadium showing that the rain stopped. Kisara studies the pure white clouds rolling across the sky, _'I hope that's a sign…'_

A sudden grumbling sound gets all of their attention and evidence points to Mokuba as he holds his stomach, "Sorry, I guess it's gotten pretty late. Perhaps we should head home. It has been more than a few hours by now."

They all make their way back to the limo and go back to Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba, Kisara, and Seto walked through the entrance of the building, the secretary immediately lifts herself from her chair.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have visitors. They insisted that they wait for you in your office, so I sent some sentinels up with them in case they were to do something suspicious."

Seto's demanding demeanor approached the woman, which caused her to timidly sit back down, "What did they look like?"

She placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Well…the man kind of looked like some kind of monk, and kind of old. Probably around his late fifties….and the woman had shoulder length black hair…she may have seemed to be in her early thirties…."

"Master Zou and Sera!"

Seto and Mokuba looked at Kisara in surprise. It seemed as if she stopped breathing from immense shock and relief, she dashed for the elevator. Mokuba started after her.

"Kisara, wait for us!"

On the way up to Seto's office, Kisara stared at the elevator doors anxiously. Seto could see the excitement in her expression and he placed a hand on her shoulder, Kisara looked up to him. His expression told her to relax, so she tried. Her nerves still wanted her to stay anxious. When she felt the elevator come to a stop, the doors opened and she was the first to speed into the office. Her eyes scanned furiously for Zou and Sera. Almost instantly she spotted them standing beside the large frame window, while the sentinels stood around the room. Kisara could feel her eyes tear up and she ran past two sentinels and deeply hugged Sera. Kisara joyfully cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!"

Sera hugged Kisara back. Zou approached and Kisara drew back. Her tone became anxious, "Master Zou, what of the others? What about Zenzo?"

He folded his arms in his sleeves, "There's a great deal to discuss."

* * *

**First real try at a romantic-ish scene. **


	7. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not posting another chapter. I really want to continue with this story, but my college semester is coming up and Financial Aid is giving me a tough time with one problem after another. So I apologize, you guys will have to wait for the next chapters until I have the time to do so.

I also want to thank the readers who have taken the time to read and review my story. It really means a lot to read your awesome reviews. I promise to write more, just not in the near future.


	8. Intel

**Intel.**

They all seated on the sofa set in Seto's office as the sentinels excused themselves from the room. Mokuba stood anxiously behind his brother's shoulder waiting for the conversation to ensue. Zou glanced from Kisara to Seto and Mokuba.

"Never could I imagine, out of all the people on Earth, Kisara manages to crash-land close to the step-son of Gozoboro Kaiba."

For one intense moment, Zou glared at Seto. In return, Seto glared back. Then Zou lowered his eyes and took in a calm breath.

"Although, noticing how you've changed Kaiba Corp. into a gaming company, it was a tremendous relief that you choose not to follow your step-fathers ambitions. So, I must convey my gratitude for offering your time and resources to aide Kisara at such a desperate time. We honor and respect you for not turning Kisara's secret to the world."

Seto folded his arms and muffled a sneer in his throat, "Yeah, sure."

Sera grunted to return their attention to the current situation, she pulled out a picture of a man that Kisara greatly remembered.

"Kisara, is this man in the photo familiar? We needed your final say from the looks of this photo to ultimately be sure that we have the right suspect; the elders were certain that you may have seen his identity."

Kisara's expression tensed, "Yes, that is Zenzo."

"Thank-you, Kisara, that was the main thing we needed."

Kisara's voice became uneasy, "So you guys haven't been able to catch him yet?"

Sera's expression lowered, "No, but we have been sending out a special pursuit team to track and observe Zenzo. What we have been able to find so far is that Zenzo uses remnants of Gozoboro's inventions. He keeps his resources stocked by scavenging scrap metal and discarded electronics. Because of Gozoboro's absence, he can't depend on the abundant technology and resources he used to.

"He manages to hide his trace and appear randomly elsewhere in the world. Our suspicion is that he has been looking for you and for us. Although, our recent run-in with him a few days ago helped prove that we are more prepared than he thought, so he may stay off our tail for a while. It was also when the team was able to get this photo.

"Before hand, the team couldn't advance without a sure target. We didn't want the pursuit team to be caught in one of those collars you warned us about. Which really bothers us because the team couldn't find any sight or evidence of Zenzo's device. What the team did notice was that Zenzo's hench men do not support him on their own accord. It seems as though those masks they wear manipulates them somehow. The collar that was around your neck, it may give us some more answers. So we need to know if the remains of the device have been saved ."

Seto's posture straitened, "Yes, I've kept it. It's in a storage area. You're lucky I know technology because even after Kisara pummeled it, a tracking sensor was still active. Since I deactivated the sensor, it makes sense why Zenzo has been looking for her and hasn't found her instantly."

Sera grinned at his statement as it seemed a bit sarcastic, "Yes, thank you. May you show us were the device is then?"

He really wanted to let Sera know that he isn't one to take orders so easily, but with Kisara in the room with him, he didn't want the chance to upset her. So Seto stood up, "Follow me."

* * *

They were soon led to a vast room were vaults covered the whole face of the wall. They followed Seto to a randomly selected vault were he punched in a code and the vault popped open. A shelf rolled out along with a sizable metal container which also needed a code to open. Seto revealed to them the devastated scraps of metal. Sera cautiously handled the destroyed metal.

"Wow, Kisara. You really did a number on this thing, you can barely make out any features. It's not a total loss though, we can still get this back to home base and analyze some of the remaining mechanisms."

Zou nodded, "Yes, in fact, we need to depart now. We have extended our stay for far too long. Kisara, we feel it necessary that you should return with us. I'm sure that we put Mr. Kaiba and his little brother through enough danger. It would be terrible for Zenzo to discover you here and hurt either of them to get to you."

He held open Sera's bag and she gently placed the destroyed collar inside, Kisara stood between Seto and Mokuba. She felt that she didn't want to leave, but thinking about the chance of Zenzo hurting them to get to her made her cringe. Mokuba grabbed her by the arm, "Kisara, you can't leave! Not now!"

Kisara gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Mokuba, when this is over and done with, I promise to come back and visit as much as I can."

Mokuba couldn't help but feel the need to argue, then his attention went to Seto, "Seto, couldn't we go with her?"

Seto scoffed at his little brother, "We can't afford to just leave, Mokuba."

"Oh come on Seto! Think about it, we will get to see Kisara's dragon full in action. It won't even have to be for that long either, just for a week or something. I'm sure the company can survive without us for a measly week."

Seto's eyebrows furrowed in his expression as he pondered about it. He glanced down at Kisara, who had been looking at him in anticipation. She looked back at Sera and Zou.

"Is that ok?"

Zou folded his arms in thought, "Well, it's not a problem of them getting there with us escorting them, it's when they leave afterwards. We have been trying to limit the amount of activity we do beyond the contours of the base. That being said, the elders might have an issue with outsiders being casually invited. On the other hand, Seto is the one who knows more than we do about Zenzo's collar device considering he's already dismantled one. So Seto's presence can be defended, as well as Mokuba for the same reason. It's just afterwards when they decide to return home, I'm afraid the best we can do is have one of our special pursuit members escort them back."

Kisara showed a small amount of worry in her expression, "That sounds it could still become dangerous…"

"Kisara…"

Her attention drew back to Seto. He stared back at her, "You're forgetting who I am."

He looks back at Sera and Zou with a stern, authoritative expression, "Ever since I took over this company, I aimed to destroy and dispose every bit of my step-fathers empire, including his inventions. Which, in this case, this guy has been using Kaiba Corp. property without my permission. So as President of Kaiba Corp., it is necessary to find this Zenzo guy to make him pay for disrespecting my company."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "So…does that mean we can go with Kisara?"

Seto folded his arms and his face changed to a furrowed expression, "It means that this Zenzo situation is technically Kaiba Corp. business. Therefore, it is seemingly necessary to go with Kisara and her friends until this issue is settled."

"Well that's all I needed to hear!"

Mokuba started to dash across the large vacant room, "I'm going to start packing!"

As Mokuba excitedly exited the room before knowing any more details, Seto moved the shelf back into the vault, "I'm assuming the two of you arrived here by your dragon forms."

"Yes, it was the quickest way to get here."

Seto finished shutting the safe and folded his arms across his chest, "Well, if we need to make haste once we leave, I have a way me and Mokuba can travel. Which leaves you guys with your dragon forms."

"Sounds good enough."

Kisara looked at Sera and Zou quizzically, "Wait a minute. How did you guys get here in your dragon forms in the first place without being spotted?"

Sera unclipped a small device from under her shirt, "The engineers at home just finished developing these, they hide all movement and heat signatures that we give out while moving in our dragon forms. Although, to make these devices work effectively, we need to fly above ten thousand feet. We brought a few extra of them, good thing we did. The device is small enough to blend with our transformations, which means you need to clip it to your underclothing."

"What about Zenzo?"

"Staying out of sight from populated areas is surprisingly the easiest part, it's making sure that we stay out of Zenzo's radar is the hardest part. These devices, though, should help us stay out of his radar."

She immediately handed one to Kisara and then motioned to hand one to Seto, "I'm somewhat curious to see how you exactly intend to catch up with us."

Seto's expression tensed up, her tone almost sounded like she questioned his ability, "Fine, I'll show you."

* * *

Moments after they all arrive at the duel dome, Kisara awkwardly gawked ahead at Seto's means of transportation, "Umm…It's a bit…accurate, perhaps?"

A jet that was designed and built to look strikingly similar to a real Blue Eyes White Dragon stood placed beside the landing strip. Mokuba rushed around the jet, adjusting mechanisms and preparing to start the jet.

"Seto designed this jet a while ago. It's pretty awesome to ride in. I think it's fast enough to catch up with you guys. In fact, I think you guys will be the ones catching up."

A playful smirk crossed Kisara's face, "Oh, is that so?"

Behind Mokuba and Kisara, Sera hands Seto one of the small devices she mentioned, "It's easiest to just clip it to your clothing."

Seto grumbled lowly and applied the device to his collar. Mokuba raced up to him, "Ok bro, she's ready to go. I even have our things packed inside…"

"Mokuba, you need to realize that this isn't a vacation."

Mokuba slightly flinched from his brother's abrupt comment, "Well, I…"

"I know your excited, but you need to understand that the jet will most likely act as a diversion because it is almost identical to Kisara. So if this Zenzo guy does spot us, you'll have to be prepared for a bad scenario. Otherwise, just stay here if you think you can't handle that."

Mokuba studied Seto's face and then he looked around to study everyone else's faces. Kisara moved over to Mokuba, she smiled to reassure him, "Your brothers right, Mokuba. This could get very dangerous. In the worst case scenario that we're unfortunately spotted, Zenzo might mistakably attack the jet if he intends to attack me. And it's better to be prepared for a situation like that rather than not be prepared at all."

After Kisara summarized what Seto had said, Seto couldn't help but feel that his tone towards his little brother was a little harsh. He peered down at the caring gesture that Kisara gave his little brother.

'_You described it better than I did, Kisara.'_

Mokuba looked down at the ground, then he looked back up at Kisara, "I didn't actually think about it that way. In that case…I'll be right back."

He brushed past Kisara and Seto, "Mokuba, where are you going?"

He ran across the empty duel dome and opened a door into one of the storage vicinities on the edge of the arena. Once he came back out, he held a futuristic looking toolbox in his hands. He raced back to Seto and showed it to him.

"We definitely need to take this with us. It's the toolkit you used to free Kisara with. We could use it if Kisara or anyone else gets caught in that collar thing again."

Sera and Zou looked at each other then at Seto, "That's a really good idea actually, we almost forgot to mention that it would be a great advantage to hear your experience about the collar and to see what kind of instruments you used."

Mokuba lowered the toolkit, "Seto, don't worry. I can handle the risks. We've been through worse before."

"That's right, we have."

As Mokuba rushed to pack the kit inside the jet, Kisara etched closer to Seto, "Does he mean the kidnappings he's gone through?"

Seto eyed Kisara and a slight smirk crossed his face, "Somewhat, it mostly involves someone named Yugi, annoying cheerleaders, and a mutt named Wheeler, but I'll save those stories for another time."

Kisara chuckled at his random response, his glance lengthened as she flashed her radiant smile at him. Realizing the time they've already wasted, Seto broke his glance and shuffled his way into the jet. Mokuba, of course, already strapped and ready.

"Ready when you guys are!"

Sera backed her loose clothing into her bag, "Ok Kisara, I'll carry you and Zou the way there. I think all of us transforming is a waste of energy. Fewer targets also means a lesser chance of being spotted. If we do run into trouble, you'll have to use an adrenalin drop to transform."

Zou and Kisara nodded in agreement and Sera backed up into the closest shady part. She closed her eyes and a moment later, the shaded parts of the building around her darkened and grew until her human figure was consumed in a pitch black shadow. A pitch black mass grew from the shadow Sera stood. Mokuba stared into the black mass, it almost felt like he was staring into some kind of abyss. The black mass took on a form of a familiar dragon and the blackness began to fade away as the dragon stepped out into the light. Mokuba placed both hands on the edge of the cockpit.

"Whoa! Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Seto smirked and mocked with a sarcastic tone, "Hm, too bad Wheeler couldn't be here."

Sera lowered down, Zou grabbed Sera's bag and they both climbed on her back. Kisara caught Seto's eye, "Ok, we're ready to go!"

Seto closed the cockpit and the engines to the Jet came to life. Just as the jet began to move forward, Sera began flexing her wings and already started gaining distance into the sky. Once the jet accelerated and launched off the landing strip, Sera had already been hundreds of feet into the sky. Mokuba stared up at the sky in bewilderment.

"Wow, Kisara was right earlier about how fast they fly."

Once Sera had reached past their 10,000 mark, she glided until Seto and Mokuba finally caught up to their altitude. Kisara waved at them and Mokuba waved back, Seto glanced over and smirked at the silent gesture.

"Mokuba, activate the exhaust filters to reduce the vapor trails."

"Ok, bro."

* * *

Mokuba had finally lost his patience after his third look at the time on his console.

"Holy crud! Where do they live, the edge of the world?"

Seto had contained his composure, "Relax Mokuba, you should have guessed that this trip would be long. I'm sure wherever we're heading to is a place that dragons like Kisara only know the location to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but they never really told us where we're generally heading."

"They don't mean to. It's probably going to be a location that's hard to navigate through and surrounded by natural barriers. That being said, it's probably in a chain of complex mountains. An area where it would be unthinkable for any kind of air craft to attempt to fly through. It would be the perfect way to hide from the world."

Mokuba's face paled, "Umm…Seto…an aircraft is what we're kind of in."

"I've had this jet modified for quick maneuvering a while ago, so don't worry about it, Mokuba."

Mokuba slumped to the side as his small body released tension from imagining them smashing into a side of a mountain, "Well, that's a relief…"

"Something is bothering me though."

Mokuba quizzically glanced at the back of his brothers seat, "Hm?"

"It's plain enough that their location now is the best they can manage as a fall back spot, but I'm sure Zenzo would have guessed the same way I have. Considering he's had more experience with them than we have."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think Sera and Zou might be underestimating this guy. Over the ocean, our present location is most likely being overlooked. I think if we come closer to any mountain ranges, we might risk being spotted because no doubt that's where he might be searching."

Mokuba glanced down in slight disbelief, still trying to process all the details his brother pointed out, "You're…kidding…"

The sound of radio interference filled the jets cockpit, Seto slightly jolted from his seat, "What was that?!"

He twirled his head half-way to see Mokuba quickly grab a two-way radio from a bag, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Kisara gave it to me. Don't worry, the radio frequency is secured. She said it would be helpful to communicate with each other if something were to go wrong."

"And you didn't say anything before why?"

Mokuba gave a shameful smile, "Sorry, I guess I forgot, hehe."

A woman's voice emitted from the small electronic, "Hey, Mokuba. I hope Seto's listening to this too. Just to be safe we should be on our highest guard when approaching the base. We have a feeling that Zenzo might be patrolling the region."

Seto turned his head to confirm that the voice was coming from Kisara, who was indeed holding an identical device in her hand.

Mokuba held the radio closer to his mouth, "Wow, me and Seto were just thinking about the same thing."

Her laugh came from the radio, "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Kisara, this…Zenzo guy, he's sure to know where this hidden base is, wouldn't he? I mean, because of his past experience with you guys before and all."

The change of voice indicated it was Zou talking, "Zenzo does know that we take refuge in isolated regions. He does not know the exact location of our base currently because we relocated our secondary base after he betrayed us. All the same, we still need to be on our guard. Knowing Zenzo, he may be scouting vast isolated regions."

"Does this mean we're almost there then? We've been traveling for so long that the sun is starting to set."

"Hold tight child, only an hour or so to go."

* * *

Mokuba grabbed for the two-way radio, "Ok, It's been an hour, are we there yet?"

Kisara's voice came back through the radio, "Just about, keep your eyes on the horizon. Look for a mountain chain."

Mokuba intently tried to find any kind of hint of land, but it seemed too far to see anything. Then almost instantly, a wall of colossal, jagged peeks revealed themselves above the horizon. Snowy caps from the mountains showed like beacons.

"Look Seto! There, mountains!"

"Yes Mokuba, I see them."

Once they finally came close to the mountains, Zou's voice came from the radio, "We have to fly though these mountains, so be careful."

Mokuba gazed out the window and watched rolling clouds of fog pass beneath them. Soft waves of snowy mist gently cascaded off the sides of the mountains. Warm colors bounced off the snow from the setting sun.

"Wow, this is so cool. The mountains almost seem like their moving."

Seto's hands gripped the controls tight as a huge gush of wind pushed the jet slightly to the side. He looked over to Sera's dragon, they seem to be handling themselves quite well. In fact, he realizes that they aren't even being affected by the low temperatures from the mountains. He studied them to see how they are keeping themselves from the freezing temperatures. Instead, his curious gaze continues towards Kisara. Her hair almost seemed to blend perfectly with the white snow from the mountains. Her hair showed the same reflection from the sun as the mountains did, but the colors seemed more vibrant. Her appearance complimented the snowy mountains well, so well that it made Seto pay closer attention to her features. He started to feel the same feelings from the wedding dress shop. Her otherworldly natural beauty reminded him that she was not ordinary, but irreplaceable. Finding another human being like her was a zero chance. As if she could feel Seto's eyes on her, Kisara turned her eyes toward him. Seto felt himself slightly jolt in his seat as her bright aqua eyes met with his.

Seto could feel his face flush as he hesitantly looked back in front of him, his sudden concentration back to flying the jet made him slightly swerve to the side. He suddenly felt awkward with himself. Kisara couldn't understand his reaction, but she could feel a soothing fluttering feeling in her chest. Seto squeezed the controls, trying to reassure his poise.

'_Why does this keep happening? It's gotten to the point that I can't even look at her without choking up. Was I even breathing? All of a sudden I feel light-headed. Why was I even looking at her in the first place? I…'_

His thoughts cease as a colossal cascading wall of thick fog came into view. This fog seemed more dense and a bit frightening, the fog reached high enough that it almost seemed to connect with the clouds above. Mokuba gawked at the ghastly scene and shrunk into his seat.

"No, that isn't scary at all."

Kisara's voice returned from the two-way radio.

"Seto, Mokuba. We need to make our way through this fog to get to the base. Let Sera go first, she'll light beacons the way through. There should be a total of 15 beacons. Make sure to pay attention to your surroundings because there are massive stalagmite figures littered throughout this valley. Take it nice and slow but don't take too long because the beacons won't stay lit for long. Don't rely on your navigation instruments, the magnetic pull is thrown off here. With that in mind, our two-way radios will become useless. We'll be able to communicate once we're through the fog."

Mokuba nervously spoke back through the radio, "Is that all?"

"Be careful with most of the stalagmites, they've been rigged with trip wires and locater beams. Along with many mines and traps."

"And we're supposed to survive that?!"

"Don't worry, you have us showing you the way through. Just pay attention to the beacons and watch your corners. You'll be fine."

"Wait, if there's a way through, would that mean someone could figure out how to get through?"

"There is a web of detecting beams throughout the valley. There is only one route through without running into traps and mines, but this route still contains detecting beams. The beams are designed to allow only dragons to pass through, but the jet will trip the beams and alert the base. Don't worry though, Zou has already contacted the base and let them know that you guys are following close behind."

"Ok, if you say so."

Mokuba put the radio back down, "What do you think about this, Seto?"

"I don't prefer to, but if we can't face this challenge then there would be no point in going all this way."

Mokuba nervously nodded in agreement, then picked the radio back up, "Ok Kisara, we're ready."

"Alright."

Sera's dragon glided into the dense mist. Within a few seconds, a small bright red light bled through the mist. Seto eased the jet forward and the fog consumed them until they disappeared into the unpredictable fog.

* * *

**I finally got this chapter together, yay! If it seems like my chapters are short that's because I'm trying to take this story slow. I also feel that chapters a mile long are a bit overwhelming. **


End file.
